The present invention relates to a coaxial connector to be mounted on a board. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coaxial connector having a switch, which has a switching mechanism to switch high-frequency signal circuits.
A conventional coaxial connector having a switch has been widely used for inspecting built-in high-frequency circuits in a portable communication device such as a cell phone and the like.
The conventional coaxial connector having the switch includes, for example, an insulation housing, which has a vertical hole that can receive a central conductive member of a coaxial plug therein, and an outer conductor provided outside the insulation housing. The conventional coaxial connector further includes a stationary terminal and a movable terminal, which are provided below the vertical hole. The stationary terminal has a contact portion, and the movable terminal has a fixed portion to be secured on the insulation housing and an elastic portion that can abut against the central conductive member of the coaxial plug and can contact with the contact portion (for example, see Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-141665
In the conventional coaxial connector having the switch, when the coaxial plug is not attached thereto, the movable terminal is pushed against the contact portion of the stationary terminal by an elastic force of the elastic portion, so that the stationary terminal is electrically connected to the movable terminal. On the other hand, when the coaxial plug is attached to the conventional coaxial connector, a lower end portion of the central conductive member of the coaxial plug is inserted in the vertical hole of the connector. In this state, the central conductive member abuts against the elastic portion. Accordingly, the elastic portion is pushed down by the central conductive member, so as to be elastically deformed and moved away from the contact portion. As a result, the stationary terminal is electrically disconnected from the movable terminal. At the same time, the central conductive member is electrically connected to the movable terminal. When the coaxial plug is attached to the conventional coaxial connector, a signal, which is flowing from the movable terminal to the stationary terminal, flows from the movable terminal to the central conductive member. Accordingly, it is possible to inspect a high-frequency circuit that is connected to the movable terminal.
In the conventional coaxial connector described above, even after the movable terminal and stationary terminal are assembled into the insulation housing, an insertion hole, through which the movable terminal, especially the elastic portion thereof, is inserted into the insulation housing, remains an opened state. Accordingly, a foreign substance may enter the conventional coaxial connector through the insertion hole, so that the foreign substance causes an adverse effect on connection between the stationary terminal and the movable terminal.
Patent Reference has disclosed a technique to solve such a problem. According to Patent Reference, the conventional coaxial connector has an extending section disposed on a side of the insulation housing where the movable terminal is inserted in. After the movable terminal is inserted in the insulation housing through the insertion hole, a pressing section provided on the outer conductor is bent downwardly to bend downwardly the extending section of the insulation housing, so that the insertion hole is closed.
According to the technique disclosed in Patent Reference, it is necessary to provide an additional step of bending the pressing section and the extending section to close the insertion hole. Further, it is difficult to reduce an outer dimension of the conventional coaxial connector due to the pressing section and the extending section.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide a coaxial connector having a closing structure capable of preventing a foreign substance from entering without an additional step such as a bending process and the like.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.